


Not Trying to Hide It

by Hildigunnur



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Drinking, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Boyce buys Dr Stathman for cheap and gets more than his money's worth.
Relationships: Boyce/Alan Statham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Not Trying to Hide It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



> For Sarren. May the Yuletide bring you joy!
> 
> My best to V for the beta. All remaining errors are all on me.
> 
> Title from the lyrics to 'I'm a Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears.

With Kim there, he had to play it for laughs. Besides, what had Alan been thinking, showing up in a gladiator costume which had no sex appeal what so ever? 

He could have been cruel to Alan after winning him, suggesting humiliating things to him. But the thing was that he didn’t want to be cruel to Alan. It simply happened at the moment when Alan was being pompous and ridiculous which did happen quite often.

Instead, they found themselves sitting in a bit of an awkward silence at a restaurant table. Boyce, who usually was great at small talk, or well, make that great at flirting, found himself rather lost on how to have a civil conversation with Alan. There was nothing coming from Alan for him to react to and he realized he didn’t really know a thing about his mentor even though he was somewhat obsessed with him.

Then Alan remarked on Joanna and a certain business with a breadstick and Boyce knew only wine could help this situation. 

Thinking about Alan’s and Joanna’s relations didn’t exactly cause him discomfort, it made him annoyed like a fly buzzing in his ear. He didn’t think it was jealousy and it wasn’t about Joanna using Alan for her own gratification. Maybe it annoyed him how it got Alan so wrapped up in his notion of masculinity that Boyce want to shake him. It could be that his comments to Alan stemmed from that urge.

He wanted to spend an evening with Alan without thinking about Joanna and more importantly, without Alan thinking about Joanna.

So wine and more wine.

Soon there wasn’t a snide comment left in his head. Dr Alan Statham was a brilliant radiologist and he deserved to hear it. In detail. Similarly, Alan seemed to want to sing his praises and that felt nice. 

The thing was that he wouldn’t be himself if the urge to flirt wasn’t about to make him burst. But Alan was being cute and sincere and when he was sober, he wasn’t much for Boyce’s flirting. So Boyce tried as he could not to flirt but there were just so many ways he could praise Alan’s skills and intelligence.

“Can I tell you something, Alan? Something I’ve wanted to say for a very long time? I love your mustache. I know they’re not in now or whatever but I think it gives you this commanding look. I know I can be naughty and I don’t always behave so you might not believe me but what I’m saying, is true. That’s how I feel about your mustache.” 

Alan’s already ruddy cheeks, whether it was from the wine or something else, somehow became redder.

“Well, Mr Boyce, I...I...I… I’m glad you feel that way. I too think your… well, not mustache obviously but erm… blue eyes are… are… fetching.”

Boyce bit back a response which would have been a full-on flirty “Oh, do you know what else is fetching?” and settle for a smile which he hoped looked coy enough and not as triumphant as he actually felt. He knew _it_. At least in a small way, Alan thought he was attractive. 

The next glass of wine meant that Boyce got touchy-feely. The filters were pretty much down and Boyce couldn’t stop himself in trailing his fingers over Alan’s shoulders and upper arms. Alan was talking about something but Boyce didn’t really comprehend much of what he was saying, his other senses had taken over.

When his hands were starting to move up Alan’s thighs, a tiny shred of clear thinking that was still present in his mind, made him stop. There was a time and a place for everything and while this definitely was the time for whatever was going on, the restaurant definitely wasn’t the place.

“Maybe we should pay the bill and you know, go somewhere more private,” Boyce suggested. Alan made some flustered gestures that seemed to be intended to get the waiter’s attention. The service staff were obviously professionals and recognized the weird hand movements as a sign to bring the bill.

Within minutes, they found themselves sharing a taxi and came to a quick consensus to go to Alan’s place. 

Boyce tried to behave during the drive, it was kind of hard when Britney’s “I’m a Slave 4 U” was playing. Thankfully Alan didn’t live far away.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said as he showed Boyce the way into his apartment. It was a nice apartment, quite tidy. Very much unlike the flat Boyce was sharing with few other interns. 

Alan had a lovely living room but Boyce wasn’t interested in that. He wanted to see the bedroom, preferably as soon as possible.

“I think it’s too late for me to leave now,” Boyce said. “It would be very nice if I could stay over.” 

“Well… of course but… you see… I don’t have a spare room and…” Alan was looking around like a spare room would suddenly appear out of thin air. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind sharing a bedroom.”  
“But… well… there’s only one bed in my bedroom… my bed and I... “

“Then we have to share it,” Boyce said. It had come to him that in this inebriated state that Alan was in, he was quite open to suggestions. A sober Dr Statham would have been a little more challenge though if Boyce would have made him believe it was all his idea, then he’d been open to it as well.

“I… well… we could. It’s quite large after all.” Alan walked over to the door to the bed to show Boyce.

“Good, I like things that are large,” Boyce said, though the innuendo would be lost on Alan in the state he was in. 

All the talk of beds and bedrooms seemed to have Alan quite keen on getting ready for bed. When he started pulling out pyjamas for both him and Boyce, Boyce decided to stop him.

“We’re in no rush to go to sleep. We need to have some fun.”

“I… I… I don’t… normally have fun like that with men.” Alan’s voice quivered a little. 

“But you want to? With me?” Boyce kept his voice soft, softer than he’d ever spoken to someone he wanted to bed.

“I… please…” 

There was something about that ‘please’ that had Boyce all hot and bothered.

“Come here,” he said, pulling Alan towards him. Kissing Alan was nicer than Boyce had anticipated. Maybe because he was a little timid but willing. So willing that they were quick to shed most of their clothing. 

That, in turn, made the bed very inviting. 

Sliding in it felt nice, Alan felt nice. His hands felt nice. So nice around him, just the right grip. He could feel Alan rutting against his thigh. That felt _nice_ as well.

And when Boyce came, he said Alan’s name under his breath. 

He was pretty sure Alan was smiling.

-End


End file.
